ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave Shadow
Dave Shadow, also known as "Team Shadowclan", or "TSC" for short, began his eWrestling Career in the summer of 2006, when he joined a realtively new promotion known as "Gamefaqs Wrestling Federation". He was originally invited into the promotion by Harry Jackson, aka Hunter Harry, one of the main members of the GWF at that time. At this moment in time, he is recognised as the owner of the GWF. =Gamefaqs Wrestling Federation= The Begining of the GWF Upon making his debut, he was viciously attacked by the same man, as well as numerous others, who took it upon themselves to "Initiate" him into the GWF with an ass kicking. Never one to be detered, Dave vowed to gain his vengeance upon those who had wronged him. His debut match was a fatal four way, Over the top, battle royal, in which, despite dominating, he was the first eliminated, by Angleslam. His second match, however, was much more eventful. Between the two matches, then Hardcore Champion, Hunter Harry, challenged TSC, as well as six other men, to a "Smash your ass through Glass" match. This match never actually took place, however, TSC was entered into a six man gauntlet match for the Hardcore Championship. The rookie was the final man to enter, and took out exhausted champion, Harry, in under ten seconds. TSC would then go on to hold the GWF Hardcore Title for a then record setting 41 days (The longest Hardcore title reign was 47 days, by Wrestlemania). TSC would have his work cut out for him though. At the preshow of GWF Rise and Fall, TSC defended the title in a fatal four way ladder match, which he won. After this, then owner of the GWF, Shelton Splash, placed the Hardcore title on the line in a 500post battle royal. Despite the fact he was facing nearly the entire GWF roster, and that many had already written off his chances of retaining before the match began, Shadow managed to win the match. The match lasted four days in total, and only ended after Jtopgun counted the three count on the 480th post. Despite the physical exhaustion of this, Dave Shadow was lucky enough to be one of the winners of a GWF lotto competition for a place within the first ever GWF Elimination Chamber match. This match was for the newly introduced GWF Championship, which was held by none other than his long time rival, Hunter Harry. Despite pinning three of the five other men, TSC was caught unaware by a "Thrill of the Kill", Harry's signature move, and came second in the match. The Begining of a Downward Spiral The week after the Elimination chamber match, SheltonSplash would announce the beginning of the ill-fated GWF Roster split. TSC would be drafted by GM Jtopgun to join Monday Night Massacre. On the one and only edition, TSC would witness Lenoh become the number one contender for his title in a battle royal. However, Lenoh mysteriously disappeared, popping up several weeks later demanding his title shot, before once more disappearing back to where he came from. The match between Lenoh and TSC never took place, and the following week, MNM was cancelled. Back on Friday Night Brawl, TSC would be interrupted several times by messages from a mysterious stranger. Eventually, he would reveal himself to be the GWF's newest superstar, Dunkster. Dunkster easily defeated TSC in his debut match, and would again defeat him the week after the end TSC's Hardcore title reign. TSC would lose a third time on FNB, before Dunkster issued a challenge for the next PPV, GWF New Beginnings. At this time, Dave Shadow realised that he had yet to actually win a match on a GWF live show. His three wins had not taken place on a FNB or at an actually PPV, but in dark matches, preshows and other separate events. This realisation worried him, but he prepared to end his problems against Dunkster. He would face Dunkster again at the FNB before the PPV, in a fatal Four way Match, which also contained Funky JJ and Jeff_HardyBoyz. Despite getting the upper hand against Dunkster, neither man would be involved in the final decision, and TSC's losing streak continued. Finally, Dave Shadow got his rematch opportunity at New Beginnings in a one on one hardcore match against Dunkster. Midway through the match, however, GWF Newcomer Wrestlemania would come down the ramp, and pin Dunkster to become new GWF Hardcore Champion, thanks to a newly applied 24/7 rule. However, things went from bad to worse for TSC. Once again, long time enemy, Hunter Harry, would come down, and beat TSC to a bloody pulp, and introduced Dunkster as the newest member of the Deadly Alliance. Shadow's bad fortunes would continue. A New Era Furious over the newest screwjob, Dave Shadow decided to seak help in his reignited quest to gain revenge on Hunter. At this time, he would wander into a topic where he met WeaponX.The two decided to team up, after a challenge to a handicap match by FunkyJJ. Despite the fact the match never happened, Weapon would invite TSC to join himself, Soldier Dark and Captain Cool as the newest member of the Anti-Alliance. Weapon and Dave Shadow decided to form a tag team know as the "Hardcore Alliance", due to the two mens backgrounds in the Hardcore division. The Duo would later rename themselves "NeoEvolution", believing themselves to be the "New Future" of the GWF. Their first match together would be against the team of HunterHarry, and then Undefeated Bryan Daniels. Due to botched interference by the D.A. Manager, Stefan, Shadow was able to finally pick up his first ever pinfall victory on Friday Night Brawl, when he pinned HunterHarry. This also ended Bryan's undefeated streak. However, the week after, the two men would exact their revenge, costing them a match against'' Shadowprince and Thine-eyes'', two GWF stars who were conssidered lower than jobbers in the company. The following week, TSC was scheduled to face Harry's team mate, Kuja Kross. However, due to the resignation of new GWF owner, "Jtopgun" James Murphey, Dave Shadow would become the new joint owner of the company, along with Reckless. The GWF was, however, in quite a bad state, as TSC and Reckless would be the third and fourth owner of the sompany in as many weeks. This would cause some unease amongst the GWF lockerroom, and GWF Champion, Hunter Harry, announced he would be leaving the GWF. Not wanting the main champion to leave with the title, and still having unfinished business with Harry Jackson, Dave announced that Harry would defend his title on TSC's first edition of Friday Night Brawl. The two would finally some to blows in their one and only one-on-one match, contested under Hardcore rules, for the GWF Championship. Harry would gain the advantage, and would send TSC crashing through a pane of glass, onto thumbtacks, and Harry retained. TSC would then announce Hunter was under contract to have one last match, at Saturday Night Sacrifice, which Hunter would then lose. Dave Shadow would then continue as Co-owner for a further three weeks, before announcing his registration. He felt he had not the time, nor the energy left within him to effectively run a promotion such as the GWF. He would however finish the third PPV, GWF Triple Threat, as his final act as Owner. The Rebirth of NeoEvolution Despite a questionable loss at Triple Threat to Apocolypse Edge, as well as yet another cheap trick by Hunter and the D.A. to bring the GWF Belt back around one of their wrestler's waist (namely, in the form of Bryan Daniels), Dave Shadow felt that the time was right to return to full-time in-ring action. After a new replacement had been found to run the company, TSC would then ask WeaponX if he wished to bring back NeoEvolution, a request which was accepted. The following week, despite only appearing in a small backstage segment, the new management of the GWF promised that Dave would be rewarded for his efforts with the GWF, and that both members of NeoEvolution would receive a special "present", which would involve the D.A. The present would emerge to be a shot at The Tag Team Titles, held by Bryan Daniels and Brent Duncan. Dave and Weapon welcomed the opportunity with open arms, however they did not expect the man whom had replaced Dave as owner to screw them over. Danny would cost NeoEvolution the GWF Tag Title shot, and would announce the death of Friday NIght Brawl, and the emergance of the "Deadly Alliance Show". A Second Chance Not long after taking over, Danny Mainer would announce he was retiring as owner of the GWF, and indeed from eFedding soon. Dave Shadow would once again step up as co-owner, this time working with opposing faction member, and also a previous owner, SheltonSplash. The first act as co-owners would be to announce a 5 on 5 team match at the forth GWF PPV, Locked and Loaded, between teams handpicked by both owners. Furthermore, Dave would make his presence known on the first episode of the new era by defeating Brent Dunkster for the first time to earn a GWF Undisputed CHampionship shot. (Side not: This also marked Dave Shadow's first ever singles win in one on one competition in the GWF). Team GWF would ultimately draw with Team D.A. resulting in the booking of a 12 man I.C. and Undisputed Championship title match at GWF Destiny Fulfilled. After claiming the vacated I.C. title in a triple threat match against tag Partner Kevin McAuliffe and Bryan Daniels, he would lose the title in the first fall of the match. The match would then be won by Ken Davidson. End of NeoEvolution....again... Following his loss to Kevin, Dave would turn on his long time partner on Friday Night Brawl in the first round of a competition to determine new Tag Team champions. This led to the first ever Shadowrun Challenge match, where the winner had to win by a pinfall, count out AND a submission. Dave would lose this match to Kevin, thus ending their rivalry. Ultimate Decision Following yet another loss, Dave Shadow, as co-owner of GWF, announced that there would be a tournament to find four challengers to face a public vote, with the prize being a GWF Undisputed title shot at the next Pay per view, GWF Ultimate Decision. Following wins over Mark Madison and JBS, Dave would secure his place as one of the four options, alongside long time rival Harry Jackson, and the GWF Tag Champs, AT Fire and Nick Nitro. =California Xtreme Wrestling= Jackson vs Shadow revisitied Around this time, Dave was contracted into California Xtreme Wrestling, where he immediatetly rekindled his feud with Harry Jackson. The two would face of in a series of matches before eventually clashing for the last time at CXW Wave of Mutilation. The match, which was No DQ, ended with Dave delivering a Shooting Star press onto a prone Harry atop a table, and would win Dave a chance at the CXW Bloodbath Championship. This was also considered the end of the long running Dave Shadow vs Harry Jackson story, which had run for 8 months and had been taken across two promotions. Dave would eventually leave the promtion following the Pay per view, without ever using his title shot, due to contract disputes. =East Coast Hardcore Wrestling= ECHW World Champion At the same time Dave signed a CXW open contract, he also signed a contract to start appearing on ECHW, a new federation run by Michael Toaster. On the first ever live show, Dave entered a tournament to be crowned ECHW champion. Dave would gain victories over Nick Nitro and Martin Bernstein to win the belt. Following this, Martin Bernstein (Shelton Splash) would challenge Dave for the title but to no avail. Nick Nitro, Mark Madison and Izzy would also go onto to challenge Dave Shadow for the ECHW World Championship in a variety of matches, including ladder, handicap and hardcore matches. Sadily, on 19 March, it was announced that ECHW would seize operations. In the final show, Dave defended in the Championship in the main event. However, Nitro proved to be the better man and won the title to end the show. With that said, Dave ended up as the longest reigning title holder in ECHW history. =Wrestling Information= *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Shadowdriver'' (Belly-to-back Piledriver) :*''Final Flash'' (Double Standing Knee to Face) :*''Heart of Darkness'' (High Elivation DDT) :*''Shifting Shadows'' (Blackhole Slam) :*''Shadowlock'' (Belly-to-Back Piledriver) :*Tiger Driver :*Splinter Star Press *'Catchphrases' :*''Because from the brightest lights...come the strongest Shadows!!'' :*''I am YOUR Hardcore Hero!'' *'Title Reigns' :*''1x GWF Global Champion'' :*''1x GWF U.S. Champion'' :*''1x GWF Harcore Champion'' :*''1x GWF I.C. Champion'' :*''1x GWF Tag Team Champion'' :*''1x ECHW World Heavyweight Champion'' *'Other Accomplishments' :*''GWF Ultimate Crown Champion'' *'Theme music used' :*''Weapon of Choice'' - Fatboy Slim :*''America's Most Hated'' - Kevin Federline :*''Party Starter'' - Will Smith Category:Wrestlers